Glasses
by starstarfairy
Summary: [Contains spoilers for Clear's good route in Re:Connect] Since Clear's vision was damaged, Aoba wonders if he should try wearing glasses. Just some fluffy Aoba and Clear being cute because I hate myself.


**Okay, so I don't think it was made perfectly clear just how affected Clear's vision really was, right? I mean, it seems that his ear has gone totally deaf, which isn't really surprising since where he stabbed himself is basically right on top of his ear. But maybe his eye still kind of works? I don't know, I just wanted Clear in glasses leave me alone**

* * *

The optometrist's office tucked away in an unassuming corner of the Old Residents' District was about as busy as it could get for a Tuesday afternoon, so it was more or less deserted. A young woman sat at the reception desk, smacking her gum as if to keep herself from falling asleep. The few people sitting in the waiting room chairs were reading magazines or listening to their own music, dutifully ignoring each other. It would have been a dreary place if it weren't for the lanky white-haired man bouncing around and giggling like a kid in a toy store.

It was a few days after Clear had told Aoba that his right ear and eye had been permanently damaged when he—well. It was a memory Aoba would honestly rather forget, but he just couldn't ignore it, not when the right side of Clear's face was just so slightly discolored and his singing was the tiniest bit less perfect. Aoba had been wondering aloud about just how good Clear's hearing and vision were now, his head resting against Clear's shoulder after a particularly exhausting day—another memory Aoba would rather suppress, albeit for entirely different reasons.

* * *

"So you can still see out of your right eye?" Aoba murmured, focusing on the patterns he was tracing on the outside of Clear's hand.

"Yes, but it's not as good as before. Since my eye wasn't as directly damaged, it still works a little, but everything I see out of it looks weird. I tend to just ignore it…"

"Weird…?" Aoba glanced up at Clear's face and made steady eye contact with him, failing to notice anything off about the way he held his gaze.

"Yes, it's almost like…" Clear laughed silently. "Like there's a cloud over my eye, so I can't see everything as clearly."

"Hm…" Aoba murmured, returning his head to the curve of Clear's shoulder. "I wonder if it would help if you wore glasses…"

"Glasses…?" Clear blinked, a curious expression on his face. Aoba thought it looked rather cute.

"Yeah. I mean, it might not work the same way, but maybe… it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Aoba-san." Clear turned to face Aoba with a suddenly determined and serious expression. "Let's go to the glasses store tomorrow."

"Huh? Tomorrow?! And it's not called the 'glasses store', you idiot…" Aoba flicked Clear on the forehead lightly.

"Ow! But… I want to look at glasses! Please take me to find glasses, Aoba-san! Please please pleeeeease…"

Clear's wide, misty eyes were impossible to refuse. Aoba sighed in defeat. "Fine. We can go after I get out of work tomorrow."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Aoba-san! Really, thank you!" Clear squeezed Aoba into a tight hug and peppered enthusiastic kisses on his face.

"Agh…! Alright, alright, you're welcome! Let go of me, Clear…!"

And that's how Aoba ended up standing in the corner of the glasses showroom, arms crossed impatiently as his boyfriend babbled incessantly and tried on nearly every pair of frames in the store.

"Look at these, Aoba-san! They have flowers on them, isn't that cute?"

Aoba grabbed Clear's wrist to stop him from trying to stretch the small pink frames onto his face. "You can't wear those! They look ridiculous! Besides, they're for kids, they won't fit your face."

Clear puffed out his cheeks in indignation and put them back on the shelf. "Then, why don't you help me pick out a pair, Aoba-san?"

Aoba breathed a sigh of exasperation and led Clear to the other side of the room. "First, you need to start looking at glasses made for adults." Aoba picked a few pairs off the shelves at random, handing them to his boyfriend. "Here, start with these. Try them on and see if you like how they fit."

"Yes!" Clear nodded obediently and put on the first pair. They were black and rather thick, and didn't fit his face at all.

Aoba shook his head. "No, no, too much… Try a smaller pair." Clear replaced them with a pair of half-rimmed glasses that seemed a bit cheap. Aoba removed them immediately. "Nope. Those don't look good at all. Maybe you should try…"

"These ones!" Clear exclaimed, grabbing a pair of translucent green frames off the shelf behind Aoba. Aoba flinched away with a surprised gasp, avoiding getting hit in the head with Clear's arm. He was about to scold Clear for his recklessness when Clear pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose with an excited grin. "How do I look…?"

Aoba blinked at the expression of utter joy on Clear's face behind the dark green frames. They were a simple, modest pair, and fit in well on his face. The light passed through the green slightly, refracting a bit on Clear's skin, almost like—

"I thought they looked just like a pretty glass bottle, and I couldn't resist!" Clear explained, hand reaching up to touch the glasses again. "Don't they look nice?"

"Y-Yeah…" Aoba murmured, his face slowly breaking into a warm smile. He leaned up and quickly pressed his lips to Clear's, lingering a bit before pulling back. "They're perfect."

"Aoba-san…" Clear breathed, wide-eyed. Then, he suddenly pushed the rejected pairs into Aoba's arms and marched towards the counter with the green ones. The bored receptionist looked up as Clear placed them on the desk, neatly folded. Clear appeared to steady himself a bit before bowing at nearly ninety degrees. "I… I would like to have these made in my prescription, please!"

Aoba rolled his eyes as he followed Clear to the counter, poking at his Coil to bring up the virtual wallet.

* * *

"Really, Aoba-san, thank you," Clear said in a serious tone, touching the glasses on his face with a serene expression. "It makes me so happy…"

"Sure," Aoba breathed, momentarily struck by Clear's blissful face. "So… do they help at all?"

"Only a little bit," Clear admitted, a bit wistful. "What's wrong with my eye isn't really a typical human vision problem. It does kind of help to focus the things I can see a little better. But…" He smiled, as if in apology. "I know I have no reason to feel ashamed of my face anymore. But it feels a bit like wearing a mask did, so it gives me a calming feeling…" Clear looked up. "I don't mean that I want to keep hiding my face, of course! You showed me there was nothing to be ashamed of, Aoba-san, and I'm so grateful for that. But—I can't really explain it. It just feels nice…"

Aoba shook his head and playfully mussed Clear's hair. "I understand. It's a difficult feeling to explain, but I know what you mean. Although…" Aoba reached up and pulled the glasses off of Clear's face to kiss him. "They might get in the way sometimes."

Clear's voice shook with emotion. "A-Aoba-san…!" Clear grabbed Aoba's face and kissed him back with zeal. "I love you, truly, Aoba-san, I love you!"

Aoba laughed and placed his hand over the one on his cheek. "I love you too, Clear. And… I'm glad I could make you happy."

As Clear continued kissing him with fervor, Aoba mused that if nothing else, Clear looked adorable in glasses.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but whenever I wear glasses I feel a little more confident. To me it kind of feels like I'm hidden behind something, which makes me feel safer for some reason... I thought that Clear would probably have these kinds of lingering feelings, especially since he was always so hung up about showing his face.**

**The thought of Clear picking out glasses occurred to me last night after I finished his good route in Re:Connect and was making an obligatory blog post about my reaction to it. Since Clear loves things made of glass, he'd probably go nuts about glasses, right? Imagine poor Aoba trying to hold him back and prevent him from trying on every pair in the store...!**

**I don't know if they make glasses where the frames are translucent and green like a glass bottle. They probably do. I've seen glasses like that in red and white, so green shouldn't be much of a stretch.**

**I wrote this in about half an hour while avoiding homework, and it's pretty much unedited... so! I'd really appreciate any reviews and/or constructive criticism you may have!**

**Thank you for reading! (ヽ****´ω`) **


End file.
